


Love Always Finds a Way

by Mashipotz



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Why is there no mashikyu tag until now, mashikyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashipotz/pseuds/Mashipotz
Summary: “When love is real, it always finds a way.”Junkyu finally decided to move on but fate had other plans in the form of Mashiho.





	Love Always Finds a Way

_“Fell out of love, huh.” His voice laced with obvious despair, and he could feel his heart pounding while trying to contain his disappointment, his hands clenched unconsciously at his side._

_It took every willpower that he had to restrain himself from raising his voice and letting the anger and sorrow to consume him._

_“Don’t touch me.” Different emotions flitted across his face in seconds but it was clear to him that he doesn’t need his pity and his comfort anymore._

_Hearing his words, his boyfriend immediately withdrew his hand from touching his arms, the other’s face a mixture of pain and regret._

_“I’m sorry-“ He started._

_“No. You were never sorry.” Tears threatened to fall but he will never give him that satisfaction this time. “You were never sorry that you didn’t fight for us in the first place.”_

_He should’ve seen this coming but the disbelief, hurt, and distress written on his face tells a different story. Where did they go wrong?_

_Junkyu wanted to go home. Away from him._

_But he then realized that home isn’t a place, it’s a person. It’s the kisses shared under the blanket as they sleep. It’s the whispers in his ears as he needed comfort. It’s the lazy evenings of watching movies together at the comfort of their couch._

_Home was him._

_And he choked back a sob when he realized he can never get back home again._

* * *

_ **2 years ago.** _

  
Junkyu woke up that morning with a memory that will soon be forgotten. He wanted to be free of him, free of the pain that has kept him prisoner for months.

He’s been mapping memories—in which, the irony of trying to recall everything that he wanted to badly forget was not lost to him—as part of his treatment.

Junkyu had learn of a medical procedure that will erase a specific person and it’s associated memories.

And he decided to take it.

He wanted to erase him from his life so that he can finally move on.

To be reborn and meet someone new in his life.

To finally start over.

* * *

Grumbling under his breath, Mashiho stepped back from the ticket counter with a sigh of defeat.

He tried to get a direct flight to Narita from Chicago but sudden last minute decisions made him book the least favorable route with a layover.

Planting his self in one of the uncomfortable chairs that were available in the Incheon terminal, he tried to figure out what the hell he was going to do until the next available flight in four hours. Reaching for his earphones inside his worn-out purple rucksack, he finally decided to listen to music to pass the time.

Mashiho was busy sorting through his playlist, looking for new music to listen to, when somebody sat across from him. He lifted his head as his eyes instinctively glanced at the stranger, a bit distracted.

Even though the stranger was seated, he could tell that he would never be near as tall as the guy. Mashiho could surmise that maybe he is somewhat near the same age as him—early twenties, probably— and the way the said stranger carried himself was that of quiet confidence mixed in with a little uncertainty.

In other words, by Mashiho’s standard, he was adorable.

The said stranger took a deep sigh then look back at him.

Mashiho faked a cough, embarrassed at having been caught staring too long. He looked down at his phone while his hands moved at its own accord, trying to do something that will distract him from the attractive stranger infront of him.

“Oh, you dropped something.”

He could hear him speak, understanding Korean, but didn’t give him another glance because he doesn’t want to assume that it was him he was talking to.

Not until the said stranger stood up and leaned down a little and made a short wave at him, when he realized that the other was indeed talking to him. Mashiho looked back and and saw him smiling, his dimples showing.

Again, adorable.

“Is this yours?” The taller guy asked, his right hand holding a familiar blue handkerchief.

He nodded sheepishly, smiling back at him as he reached for the piece of fabric and slipped it at the back pocket of his jeans. “Arigatou.”

He could see the Korean’s smile widened, and Mashiho could see a lightbulb moment occurring, his face easily displaying his line of thought.

“Are you Japanese?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, wow. By any chance, are you going back to Japan? I’m on my way to Tokyo right now and well, it’s actually my first time so I’m kind of excited.” The stranger rambled, deciding to sit down beside Mashiho. He was unable to peel his eyes away at the animated guy beside him, suddenly welcoming the intrusion. Usually, he will be annoyed when strangers would talk to him but it was different this time. He was perfectly and totally fine with it.

“Yeah. I’m going to Narita as well.” Mashiho heaved a sigh, shifting in his seat. “But I’m on a layover so I’m kind of waiting for 4 more hours before I could depart.”

The stranger’s mouth formed a silent ‘oh’, nodding while he speak. Mashiho couldn’t help but laugh a little at his reaction.

“My flight is about to depart in…” He glanced at his wristwatch to doublecheck the time. Mashiho saw how his eyes widened, looking surprised. “…2 hours or so. And I actually think I need to get moving already.”

Mashiho nodded in agreement. “Yes, you definitely should.

“Nice chatting with you. By the way, I’m Junkyu.”

“I’m Mashiho.”

* * *

  
Junkyu can’t shake off the feeling that he forgot something. He was restless; he kept on checking his phone if there’s anything on his notes to remind him of something. But he came up empty-handed.

Pushing the foreboding thoughts at the back of his mind, he grabbed his things and finally decided to go out. He would be on a hiking trail today.

He’s been staying at Japan for almost a month now to get his much needed break. He’s been busy with work, and he never was one to took a vacation, so when his boss told him to finally get that well-deserved time off, he grabbed at the chance.

Two hours into hiking later, with his breath labored and his face sweaty, Junkyu was tired but happy. He watched in fascination as the breeze fluttered the leaves growing toward their summer ripeness while the sky showed no imperfections and the air carried a comforting musky scent of trees and flora.

It was indeed a perfect day to hike.

Junkyu didn’t realize that he was already trailing behind his group (he was late anyway and didn’t get to meet the whole people in the group) not until he noticed someone from them break out of the circle to check up on him.

“Hey, are you ok?”

They both did a double take and was surprised to see a familiar face.

“Mashiho?”

“Junkyu?”

A perfect day indeed.

* * *

The train was bustling, but luckily, he managed to find a spare seat on the first carriage that he tried. Mashiho scurried to his seat, thankful to find one amidst the swarm of people who are all hurrying to get home during the rush hour.

Slouching while he get comfortable on his seat, Mashiho tried to smooth the wrinkles in his clothes and dust off his jeans. He was that person who always try to look well-kept, no matter the situation.

He looked at the carriage doors and saw some passengers trying to catch the train before the door closes. Mashiho watched as a familiar figure went insider, looking tired and seems to be out of breath, but still adorable nevertheless.  
  
The taller one saw the empty seat beside him and plodded slowly. Mashiho realized that Junkyu still haven’t seen him and he was once again staring, still fascinated at him like it was the first time he saw him.

It was when Junkyu sat down that he finally recognized the person sitting beside him. He smiled in acknowledgment, pleasantly surprised to see Mashiho again for the third time.

The chug of the train pulling out of the station jerked Mashiho back to the situation at hand. Realization dawned at him; they were always like this: meeting, greeting and exchanging a few pleasantries in-between but never going beyond that.

To meet him thrice again must mean something.

It’s not a coincidence anymore. **_It’s fate._**

So he decided to go beyond the usual smile and more than the usual greeting.

“Hey, Junkyu. Nice to see you again.” He prattled nervously, his fingers clutching his shirt and wrinkling it again in the process. “By any chance, are you free for dinner tonight? I’d love to get to know you more.”

* * *

Junkyu soaked his naked feet at the sand, as he watched the water lapped against the graveled beach, causing a gentle swoosh as each wave receded back into the azure ocean.

Looking ahead, he could see the deep pink and orange bands that were chased beneath the horizon by the coming of night.

A million thoughts rushed into his mind, though he couldn’t snatch and hold on to any single one.

“I’m leaving for Korea tomorrow.” He whispered, not looking at the smaller male beside him.

“I know. I didn’t realize that three weeks went by just like that.” Mashiho spoke somberly, his eyes looking ahead at the same view. “I’m glad that you decided to spend your last day here with me before you left.”

“But of course Mashiho,” His voice came out brittled as he spoke, “there’s no other person who I wanted to spend it with.”

Junkyu could now feel Mashiho’s eyes on him, and he could feel his self being stripped naked emotionally under his scrutinizing gaze.

He continued to talk, the words tumbling from his lips like raindrops bent on disturbing still waters. “You made my stay here unforgettable as you shown me places I’ve never been to before. You made me feel happy and complete for some reason that I can’t explain and…and I wanted to get to know you more…I mean, If you want to that is... If this was just a summer fling for you then I’ll understand.”

Junkyu’s voice cracked as he finished his statement in a rush of embarrassment, his gaze returning to the beach as he waited for the other to speak. Instead of words, Mashiho’s answer was to lean in with an urgent kiss, his mouth pressed hard against Junkyu’s lips.

“I love you.” Mashiho’s words were rushed and breathless as he made his confession. “This is not a summer fling for me, so please hold on and wait for me.”

* * *

_“I love you so much.”_

Junkyu jolted awake at the surreal dream he’d just experienced. Ever since he return to Korea two months ago, frequent dreams of him being in a relationship keep on appearing.

He pushed them at the back of his mind. It was just a dream, right?

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand and covering a yawn with the other, he immediately reached out for his phone to check for any message he received, especially from a boy he left behind in Japan.

His face immediately brightened as he glanced at the message on his phone.

“Good morning, Junkyu. See you soon.”

Today’s a new day.

* * *

Junkyu smiled longingly at Mashiho; it was a relief to see him again after how many months. His presence had been a validation that everything that happened between them was real and not just some figment of his imagination.

When Mashiho decided to visit him in Korea, he was overjoyed to know that he fulfilled his promise of continuing where they left from.

So when he told his best friend Yedam about it, his friend was happy as well for him.

You deserved to be happy and to love again. Yedam had told him on the other line, although Junkyu thought his friend came out a little bit dramatic at the thought of him finally meeting someone new, he was grateful that his friend had been so supportive of him at all times.

But when Junkyu decided to introduce Mashiho to Yedam and his boyfriend Keita, he couldn’t help the feeling that something was amiss.

  
Later that night, he knew the answer as Yedam visited him at his house, looking all shaken with his face marred with worry and distress.

Yedam told him to sit down before giving him a card that will either define or destroy the little happiness that he just found.

Junkyu read the card twice, and it was a punch to the gut. His hand shook and the first thing he thought was _this can’t possibly be real._

_Dear Mr. Bang,_

_Kim Junkyu had Takata Mashiho erased from his memory. Please never mention their relationship to him again._

_Thank you._

* * *

Mashiho apparently also forgot about him, as they would both found out, as Keita explained who turned out to be Mashiho’s best friend too when Mashiho was still living in Korea.

When they met to make sense of what’s happening, they both were speechless at the beginning of their talk, afraid to disrupt the fragility of their ‘newly found’ feelings and relationship.

Mashiho stared at Junkyu (he realized again that he was staring) trying to memorize his features, his habits, his smile. While he cannot remember anything about him at all, he was afraid to know that he might lose him again for the second time in his life.

And losing him again would feel like dying this time around.

“I thought you don’t do regrets.” Mashiho finally decided to speak up.

“I don’t.” A flicker of a smile passed Junkyu’s lips when he realized Mashiho remembered something he told him back in Japan. “Maybe it was just too painful. And we’ll probably just end up hurting each other.”

“I know.”

“So what’s the point? We’ll probably repeat the same mistake again.”

“I honestly don’t know.” Mashiho looked down. “But I want to try. I can’t remember the past with you but at the same time, I can’t remember anything without you now.”

Junkyu leaned down and placed a hand on Mashiho’s cheek. He thought a lot about this last night.

He begged, groveled even, to Yedam to give him back that time he spent with Mashiho. To made him recall why he even wanted to erase him in the first place.

“_Junkyu, I don’t think it’s best for you to know it again.”_

_“But why? Tell me Yedam. I can handle it. Just please let me know why.”_

_“What’s the point of erasing him then if you wanted to know?”_

_“Because…I- I”_

_“You told me before you took that procedure to never under any circumstances tell you anything about him again, even it it was you who beg for it just by chance you remember him. I don’t know who’s Junkyu should I follow now.”_

_Junkyu look so heartbroken, Yedam was at a loss on what to do. Out of the million possibilities that they had to meet and fell in love again, it had to happen._

_“Yedam, it’s the first time I felt so whole and complete again.”_

_“I know. I was with you for the past two years looking at the shell that you are before and even after you took that procedure.”_

_“Why did I tried so hard to erase him, Yedam?”_

_“Mashiho fell out of love with you and it broke you so much that you didn’t know what to do.”_

  
It’s funny how hard the mind tried to erased but it seemed that the heart would never forget.

“It will be okay, Mashi.” He sighed. “We’ll do better this time. And even if we don’t, even if it will not work out again, I’ll take it and keep it. You’ll always be in here.” He pointed to his heart.

Mashiho smiled.

_They’ll do better._

“I love you so much, Junkyu. I’m sorry that it was so painful we had to resort erasing each other from our memories..”

“…but i’m never sorry to still end up loving you.”

* * *

**1 year ago.**

"_Is this recording now, Doctor? Ok. Uh, my name is Takata Mashiho... and I am here in Lacuna to undergo the memory erasure procedure and irrevocably remove all the memories I have with my former boyfriend..."_

_Mashiho choked in words but only managed to let out a heavy sigh. He was certain of doing this before coming to Lacuna, but now his heart is in so much pain he just want to run. Deep down he knows he regrets having to do this, but so as the fact that after the procedure, he walks away without it._

_"Ok, Mashiho, what's his name?"_

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by the movie: “Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind”
> 
> The story was told non-linearly starting from 2 years ago, then to the present and backtracking again from 1 year ago.


End file.
